Fiona (Whispered Secrets)
"What have you done? You don't understand what we went through!" Fiona, full name Fiona O' Reilly, is the main antagonist of Whispered Secrets: Everburning Candle. Story Fiona was born into the wealthy O' Reilly family, being the second child after her brother Killian. While close to her brother in youth, the two slowly grew apart as years went by. As a young woman, Fiona married a wealthy jeweler, and the two was blessed with a lovely daughter. Unfortunately, their happiness didn't last, as the jealous Killian murdered Fiona's husband. Fiona and her father testified against him, and Killian was incarcerated. Nevertheless, she went on and opened a jewelry shop to honor her memories with her husband and raised her daughter with the help of her family and their pet cat. On the fateful day, Fiona received a mysterious letter from a person who claimed to be her secret admirer, asking to meet her at the theater. Ignoring the police's warning as Killian had escaped from jail shortly prior, Fiona went to the location and found out that she was tricked, as the suspicious letter was indeed from her vengeful brother who had planned to take revenge against his family and took all the family's fortune for himself. Horrified, Fiona rushed back to her estate only to find it engulfed in a flame set up by Killian. Though she was unable to save her father and the other relatives, Fiona was able to rescue her daughter and the family pet cat from the house. However, the evil Killian noticed Fiona and taunted her that he will kill her and her daughter and destroy any remaining happiness she may have. He chased Fiona into the forest to corner her, but Fiona was able to send her daughter away in basket and escape Killian's clutches. Failed in killing his niece, Killian and his goons apprehended Fiona and had her imprisoned in the asylum owned by the greedy director Vivianne, paying her a hefty sum of money to have her Fiona locked up as he squandered the family's fortune. As the Fiona was imprisoned in the deepest part of the asylum, she, along with the other patients, began to gain powerful magical ability. Using this power, Fiona spiritually contacted Angelina, a young girl abandoned by her mother at the asylum, and asked her to help obtained the power of "Everburning Candle" guarded by the keeper. After Angelina successfully claimed the candle, Fiona utilized its power and transformed into Fire Sorceress, granting the remaining power to the girl and two other patients, Graham who was abandoned by his grandchildren, and Gwendolyn the bride who was put into the asylum by the man she married. Using their new found power, the four wrecked havoc upon the asylum and killed most of the staff, including Vivian, save for Nurse Clarissa who always showed kindness to the four, and Barney who managed to flee and was saved by the protagonist. However, the protagonist ventured through the asylum with the help of Barney and Clarissa, and successfully saved Angelina, Graham, and Gwendolyn from their despair and sorrow, dispelling the supernatural power granted to them, with the angry Fiona opposed the protagonist each time as she believed that they were incapable of understanding what their all went through, and captured her former allies back with her to the tower where she was once imprisoned in order to use the three to channel their remaining power into her and power-up her pyrokinesis ability. Upon reaching the top of the tower and free the three prisoner, the protagonist revealed a photo of Fiona's daughter to her and entered her inner world to vanquish her sorrow. Realizing that her daughter was still out there somewhere, waiting for her, Fiona successfully relinquished her remaining power and asked for the protagonist to find a proper treatment for her so that she can regain her will to live and find her daughter, with the protagonist accepted. Fiona was then given a proper treatment with the help of her friends Angelina, Graham, and Gwendolyn by her side, optimistically hoping that she and her baby girl will meet again someday. Sometimes later, Fiona sent the protagonist a recommendation for a trip on an island, beginning the protagonist adventure in the next game. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Articles to be Expanded